At the beginning
by Missy Misao
Summary: Misao & Soujiro went through tough situations, Misao never knew death was one of them. Who will help Misao in her time of need? One-shot Song-fic from the movie Anastasia. SouMis & SanoMis at the end. R


Hey Guys! Just thought I would write a little one-shot song fic thingy, never have, and probably never will, soo..... here it goes..... If you hate sad stories you should probably go away....lol, but really, you should read this, it's not bad...I think.... I'm sorry for making Aoshi such an ass..... It's from Anastasia, it's a good movie, you should watch it... yeah, okay let's get on w/it! Sou/Misao FOREVER!!!! Oh and Sano/Mis tooo! -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Soujiro....." Misao rasped out, carressing the face of her love...of Soujiro....  
  
We were strangers Starting out on a journey Never dreaming What we'd have to go through Now here we are And I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you  
  
*-*(scene changes)*-* "Misao....I want you to know....I...."  
  
"You what? Is everything alright? Are you okay"  
  
During the past few weeks, Misao worked with Soujiro in fighting crime, and making Japan safe, and traveling with him on his journey of self- discovery.Aoshi married Megumi and she moved in(gawds I hate that pairing), Misao, in means of finding her own light, her own answers, and maybe even her own love, simply left. She never knew it would be right under her own nose.  
  
"Everythings perfect....I just...well, Misao, I can't keep this from you, Misao I love you...will you marry me?" Soujiro had hope in his eyes, Misao could see it, underneath that smiling boy in blue, beneath lived a youg man who had hopes and dreams. Soujiro had hoped Misao loved him too, afterall, her childhood infatuation with Aoshi had become lesser and lesser important since she left the Aoiya.  
  
There, he said it, he said all the things she wanted to hear, her heart left with a flutter, and she had nothing to say, she loved him too...then, why couldn't she say it? Aoshi THAT was her problem, she still loved him, she could never get rid of her indatuation of him, even though it got less and less. Pushing all her thoughts aside, Misao regained her voice.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say...I don't know what to do now...Soujiro, I...I never really knew what love is, and I know you don't either. But...I think I feel what you feel for me too, and I think that's love. Soujiro yes, I love you and I will marry you." THERE, that was it, Misao loved Soujiro and the feeling was mutual, suddenly she felt time stop and it felt like the only thing left in the world was the two of them, two pairs of orbs stared longingly at each other, sea green met dark blue in a passionate kiss.  
  
No one told me I was going to find you Unexpected What you did to my heart When I lost hope You were there to remind me This is the start  
  
*-*(scene changes back to in the present)*-*  
  
"Why....? Why'd you have to leave?...Why.....? Kami why'd you take him away from me!!!" the young woman screamed to the dark sky, tears mixed with rain, trailing down her pale skin reflected by the moon light.  
  
It was a rainy day late in the evening, in the middle of a street sat a young woman, swollen belly, and a long braid cascading her back. Next to her lay a young man, not much older than her, head in her lap, smile on his face. The couple bathed in a puddle of blood.  
  
*-*(scene changes to past, after they got married)*-*  
  
Misao dropped herself onto the futon next to her husband, her friend, her one and only Soujiro.(I envy her!) He kissed the top of her head and readied for sleep. They were just about to pack away into the land of dreams till Misao spoke up.  
  
"Soujiro...I'm pregnant. And I can understand if you don't want to be ther father..I can always-" but soon she was cut off.  
  
"Love, that's wonderful! How could you ever think I wouldn't want to be the father! I am honored Misao, I love you with all my heart for all eternity...We can watch this baby grow...together..." Soujiro happily exclaimed, he loved her, and he would love this baby just as much.  
  
"Oh I love you! Thank you...our baby will grow to be a wonderful child, and have a great father."  
  
They shared on more passionate kiss, and broke away, leaving each other in heaving breaths, they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
Life is a road And I want to keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing Live is a road Now and forever Wonderful journey  
  
*-*(Scene changes to in the future)*-*  
  
"Just push a little more Misao, a little more, OOOh I can see the head!" Megumi's voice exclaimed with happiness.  
  
Misao was giving birth, the baby was a little to early bu she knew it would make it through, it's father was a fighter, and so was she and the baby. After the death of her husband Misao came to live in the Kamiya Dojo. She recieved help from the Kenshin-Gumi and even more from Sanosuke. She knew it wasn't from pity, this is what real friends were like.  
  
She was struggling, life without him was so hard, noone could ever replace him, not even Sanosuke, but even he had a special place in her heart.  
  
"You can do it! It's coming out!" the reassuring voice of him made her push harder, she felt it go through and the beautiful face of her daughter camei nto view. She was in tears of how beautiful she was, her father's dark blue eyes, but her mother's facial features, the baby girl also had her father's chestnut brown hair. Megumi quickly cleaned the girl up and handed her to Misao, and left the room to leave the new couple and the baby together.  
  
"She's beautiful" Sano said, he was always saying positive things ever since he met Misao under a different light.  
  
"Yes, she is....Sano...will you... do the honors of being the father? I know it seems like a lot, but she really would need one, with the death of Soujiro and all...." her voice started to crack and she didn't need to say anymore.  
  
"I'd love to, I'm honored. I will love this baby, as much as I love you Misao, I know I'll never replace Soujiro, but...I will be the best father I can be to your daughter"  
  
"No Sano...OUR daughter, you are right, you'll never replace Soujiro, but... you do have a special place in my heart. And I love you, thank you...."  
  
Far away, if you were just looking at the picture, you could see a young mother holding her child, and a young man carressing the mother's hand, and in the background, a ghost of a smiling boy in blue could be seen, watching over them with care.....  
  
I'll be there When the world stops turning I'll be there When the storm is through In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you 


End file.
